ABCs: N is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda smut


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Thanks to the reviewer that suggested the word 'needy'. I was having a hard time with the word I picked for myself, and as soon as I saw this word I decided I was going to use it, but then I found better use for your suggestion, and knocked off a letter from the word and had a word that I loved even more.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

N is for need.

–

It's Friday and Brenda's sitting in her car, looking at Sharon's house. It should be easy to just get out of her car, walk to that door, and tell Sharon that she's had enough. But she can't. Sharon told her that they had to stop what they were doing. What they had to stop was the sex. It started out one night when Sharon found Brenda in her office, an emotional mess, and very much in need of someone to talk to. Talking turned into kissing, which Brenda initiated, but Sharon reciprocated. Sharon tried to leave, tell her that she was just trying to use her to forget her problems, and she wasn't going to be used like that. Brenda, who at the time might have been doing exactly that, told her she wasn't. Brenda told Sharon she knew what she was doing and that she'd been wanting to for a while, which was the truth. Sharon tried not to give in, but Brenda's a very persistent person and they had sex in her office that night. Brenda cried the whole time afterward, which did not go well with Sharon's ego. Sharon left, not muttering another word to her, and then ignored her phone calls the entire week.

The next time they had sex it was different. They'd finally spoken about that first night and Brenda explained everything to her. Sharon, who had already been having a hard time resisting Brenda, found herself being pushed against her car that night, Brenda's hand down her pants, and she couldn't tell her to stop. There was something in Brenda's eyes that told Sharon that Brenda really did want her. She had a need in her eyes, one that stayed there when they finally got in the car and finished their night together. The next few times could all be boiled down to one simple thing. Need. They needed the contact. They needed to feel something after the long days, endless hours, and stress of being a cop. They needed each other, more than they were willing to admit, but it was true.

Sharon had told Brenda they had to stop two weeks ago. They were having sex when she told her. They were at Brenda's apartment, against the refrigerator – they've never actually had sex in a bed, mostly because they had to have each other at the very moment they saw each other – and Sharon whispered that it had to stop that night. Brenda told her to shut up and let her fuck her, which shut her up for a while because Brenda was good at what she was doing and it was hard to talk through the gasps and moans. But Sharon told her again, told her that was going to be the last time. Then, things got a little rough, sex became more like a battle than anything else. There was hair pulling, lots of bites, scratches, and they were conveying their anger through the sex. Brenda didn't want to admit it, but she needed Sharon, and the thought of the woman not reciprocating the feelings not only scared her, but it filled her with a rage that she didn't have to explain to Sharon. Sharon understood because she felt the same way, and she was also scared, which is why she made up in her mind that they couldn't continue. Sharon was developing feelings for Brenda, and it wasn't just about the need anymore, it was so much more. So she knew they had to stop before she got hurt.

Now Brenda's sitting in her car, contemplating her next move. She's been there for twenty minutes already, glued to the seat, feeling like a stalker as she watches the shadow of the other woman in her living room. It takes another five minutes for her to turn off the car, grab her things, and get out the car. It takes another two minutes for her to even walk to the house, and another two before she rings the doorbell. She hears Sharon turn off the music that she had playing, the sound of her putting something down against glass, and then she can see Sharon walking towards her through the window she's looking at. She knows Sharon's on the other side of the door, but the woman doesn't say anything, or open the door. Brenda rings the bell again, this time knocking as well, her stomach knotting painfully.

"What do you want?" Sharon's tone is cold and icy, but not as effective as Brenda's sure she meant it to be.

"I'm not gonna talk to you through a door, Sharon. Open the door and let me in."

"What do you want?" Sharon repeats.

_You_, she thinks. "To come in," she actually says.

"I'm busy," Sharon tells her.

"I need to talk to you," Brenda tells her, getting a little aggravated. "I need..."

"You always _need_ something."

"I need you," Brenda says after a long pause of silence.

Sharon cracks the door open, looking at Brenda. "You don't need me, Brenda. You want me, but you don't need."

Brenda pushes the door open the rest of the way, stepping in. "Don't tell me what I need." Sharon doesn't say anything as Brenda enters her home, closing the door behind her, stepping out of her shoes, obviously planning on staying for a while. "We need to talk."

"Talk then." Sharon's hands are in her pocket as she looks at Brenda. She can already see the look in Brenda's eyes, that look that tells her that this isn't just going to be about them talking. With an exaggerated sigh she turns away, leading them into the living room.

Brenda hadn't thought this through. She doesn't know what to say to Sharon. She just wanted to get in, and now that she's in she just wants to be able to touch the woman. There's not really anything she can say, so she sits down next to Sharon on the sofa, looking at the woman as she looks at her expectantly.

A few rapid heartbeats later Sharon clears her throat, leaning back. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk to me."

Brenda looks up at Sharon. "You already know that's not what I really want."

Sharon nods her head, leaning forward and taking her wine glass she was drinking from before the doorbell rang. "We agreed that the last time would be the last."

"No, you _told_ me it would be the last time. We did not agree on anythin'. You didn't even give me a say." Brenda watches as Sharon drinks the wine slowly, licking her lips when she's done, avoiding eye contact. "Don't you think I should at least have a say in somethin' that involves me?"

Sharon closes her eyes, rolling her shoulders forward and then back a few times. "What's the point in having a discussion about it when I already told you I don't want to have sex with you?"

That stings a bit and Brenda looks down to the floor, trying to keep her emotions out of it because the Captain obviously doesn't care about hurting her. "If you didn't want to have sex with me, then the last time wouldn't have happened. You told me you didn't want to sleep with me anymore, but then you spent the rest of the night doing just that. So don't go and tell me you don't want to because I already know you do. Make up a better lie or better yet, tell me the truth."

"Chief-Brenda I don't think this is a good idea, and I don't see how you can be so blind that you can't see it."

"It's just sex," Brenda tells her, looking up, annoyance clear in her tone.

Sharon stands. "That's why I can't have sex with you. It's just sex to you. To you this is just some itch you need to scratch." Sharon speaks quickly, all of it sounding like one word, no pauses. "It was a mistake for me to sleep with you that first night, and a bigger mistake letting it happen the other times, but it wasn't a mistake for me to start using my brain. I'm not going to be some toy you play with when you get lonely."

Brenda stares at Sharon for a moment, shocked at her outburst, but even more shocked by what she's implying. Sharon doesn't look at her and Brenda feels like she should say something, but she doesn't know what to say. It's clear to her that perhaps Sharon might actually feel something for her, and if she's honest with herself, which she isn't most of the time, she has always harbored some type of feelings for the woman. She gets up and walks over to Sharon, tentatively placing a hand on the small of Sharon's back. Sharon tenses, but doesn't move away, which lets Brenda know she's not exactly mad at her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't consider your feelings," Brenda tells her in a whisper, not looking at her. "You could have just told me this in the beginning. You didn't have to react the way you did."

Sharon moves away, turning to face the blonde. "What good was telling you going to do? Telling you how I felt wasn't going to change the reality of what we were doing."

"No," Brenda says slowly. "But telling me how you felt would have made me open up to you as well," she tells her softly. "Maybe if you had spoken to me about this..." Brenda trails off with a sigh.

Sharon licks her lips, looking away from Brenda again. "Open up to me now then. You want to talk, then let's talk."

Brenda doesn't say anything at first, but after she takes a cleansing breath she clears her throat, moving to the sofa before she speaks. "This isn't just about the sex for me either. It's about so much more. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone else. It's not just the sex I need, but I also need to know that you'll answer the phone when I call. I need to know that you're having a good day, and if you aren't, I need to know that I'm the one you want to make it better. I need to know that you want to do the same thing because it's you that I call when I'm having a bad day. Sharon, I need you, and there's no other way to put it."

Sharon, who had walked to the sofa as Brenda was speaking to her, leans forward and kisses Brenda. It's short, but passionate. "I need you, too," Sharon admits, the words not sound as weak as she feared they might.

"Do you really?"

Sharon nods, her forehead against Brenda's. "Yes," she whispers.

Brenda leans forward, slowly closing the space between their lips. She doesn't kiss her, simply pressing her lips against Sharon's soft lips. Sharon's eyes close slowly, her hand moving to Brenda's neck and then she slowly parts her lips, kissing Brenda's bottom lip. Brenda's eyes close as well, wanting to only feel the sensation of the other woman's lips against hers. Brenda kisses her back slowly and softly, kissing her upper lip as Sharon kisses her bottom. Sharon tilts her head slightly as she slowly pushes Brenda back against the sofa. Sharon continues kissing her slowly, caressing her lips with her own, letting her tongue tease her bottom lip, but not going into her mouth yet. Brenda moans, her leg raising up and her hands possessively on Sharon's back as they lie on the sofa, kissing sensually.

Sharon moans into Brenda's mouth when the blonde's hand slides into her pants, grabbing her ass. "Wait," she breathes, breaking the kiss.

"Wait," Brenda repeats, confused.

"I want to do this upstairs."

"Upstairs," Brenda repeats.

"Stop repeating everything I say."

"I've never been upstairs," Brenda says.

"I know," Sharon says as she gets up and off Brenda's body. "I think it's about time we do this in a bed."

Brenda smiles as she gets up, letting Sharon take her hand and lead her up the stairs. Sharon taking her to her room seems like a new stage for them. It was like their bedrooms were off-limits before, as if going into their rooms would change things. Now as she's led into the darkened room, Brenda has to agree that this changes things. Sharon turns on a lamp and sits Brenda on the bed. She closes her curtains and then gets on the bed, coming behind Brenda, moving her hair to the side and kissing her neck. Brenda tilts her head, allowing the oral assault on her neck, moaning because there isn't a thing that Sharon does to her body that doesn't feel good. Each kiss on her neck intensifies the throbbing between her legs. She leans into Sharon's body, feeling her against her back, but it's not enough. It's never enough with her.

"I need to feel you," Brenda whispers, voice dripping with her arousal.

Sharon nips Brenda's shoulder and then lets her tongue lick over the same spot. "I'm right behind you," Sharon breathes, her hands sliding around Brenda's body.

Brenda moans at the touch of Sharon's hands sliding down her torso and then under her shirt. Sharon's hands are cold against her heated skin, caressing her stomach as she nibbles on her earlobe. "You know what I mean," she breathes, trying to keep her breath steady as Sharon's tongue dips into her ear. "Oh my," Brenda purrs, eyelids fluttering, her head titling.

Sharon lets her tongue dance around her ear as her hands slide up, cupping Brenda's breasts in her hands. She moans at the familiar weight in her hands, squeezing her full breasts through the cotton of her bra. Brenda moans softly, chest thrusting forward into Sharon's hands. Sharon lets go for a moment, moving back to remove Brenda's shirt and then her bra quickly follows, the items carelessly being thrown to the floor. She removes her own shirt and her bra, wanting to feel Brenda's skin against her own. Once she's back against Brenda's back she moans softly, enjoying the feel of Brenda's hot back against her, her nipples poking into the soft skin as she pushes against her. Her hands move back to Brenda's breasts slowly, her fingertips gliding against her, making her shiver and moan softly. Sharon ducks her head, breathing against Brenda's shoulder as she watches her own hands finally make it to Brenda's breasts.

Sharon's hands work Brenda's breasts like clay, molding them. Her peaks harden under her touch, pushing against her palms. Sharon starts to roll both nipples between two fingers, each of them getting the same slow, but amazing treatment. Brenda's head swims as she closes her eyes and feels the pleasure that's being sent below her waist. Sharon's breath on her shoulder is hot and making the area wet, which is only making other parts of Brenda wet. She needs more still. She needs to see Sharon and to feel her. She needs to taste her on her tongue, let her hands map out her body. She tries to turn, but Sharon doesn't let her, biting her shoulder when she tries to move away. That makes her groan, a new flood of arousal rushing through her, heating her and making her need more of everything this woman has to offer.

"I need to touch you," Brenda tells her, but she gets no verbal response. Sharon's hand leaves her breast, sliding down her stomach, making it obvious what she wants. If Brenda didn't want to feel Sharon inside her as much as she did, then maybe she would try again with her request, but she can feel the throbbing intensify again, a yearning in her that she only has ever felt around Sharon.

"I've been needing to feel you these past two weeks; you can't touch me until I get what I want," Sharon tells Brenda in her ear. "Understand?" Brenda nods, whimpering. "Once I get what I want you can do whatever you want to me." She kisses against Brenda's ear, both hands moving to Brenda's button. She pops the button open, quickly unzipping the pants, not sure her long she can wait before she finally feels what she wants.

"This isn't going to work that well at this angle," Brenda tells her, trying to keep her hands on the bed so she doesn't reach behind her.

"Turn around then," Sharon says, backing away on her knees.

Brenda turns around, her eyes immediately taking in Sharon in her work pants and nothing else, looking as sexy as ever. Brenda gets up, her pants sliding off on their own as she gets on the bed and she kicks them off completely. She allows Sharon to lay her down with her head against the pillows, her legs bent at the knees and closed. Brenda watches Sharon as she settles herself on her knees, caressing her legs, which makes Brenda open them slowly to her. Brenda can feel how wet she is, and she can only imagine how heavy the smell of her arousal is, which she knows Sharon can smell from her position. Sharon gets this look in her eyes when she's about to go down on her, one that makes Brenda shiver because it looks like Sharon's about to devour her.

Sharon pulls Brenda's panties off as Brenda lifts her hips automatically for her. Sharon licks her lips, taking her time to leave kisses on Brenda's thighs. It's never been this way between them, never so soft. They weren't always rough, no, but Sharon's never caressed Brenda's skin this way. Sharon's whispering words against her thighs, her fingertips delicately and teasingly tracing her body. Brenda has to keep her mouth open so she doesn't forget to breathe as she watches and feels Sharon. Usually with them it's all about the need, the desire, the release, but this is different. Brenda can see it in her eyes when Sharon looks up, kissing her thigh softly with her wet lips. There's something promising about it.

Sharon kisses her way up Brenda's stomach, feeling her abdominal muscles tighten beneath her lips. She licks the space between her breasts, placing soft kisses on either breast, smiling against her while doing so. Brenda's breathing heavily, licking her lips as she tries not to rush things, wanting to give Sharon whatever it is she wants out of this. Sharon's lips soon meet her own and Brenda closes her eyes at the first teasing brush of Sharon's lips. She wraps her legs around Sharon's body, her hands in her hair, and she kisses her slowly, reveling in the way Sharon teases her with her lips. She traces her lips with her tongue, nips at them gently, sucks them into her mouth, gives her the most pleasure she's ever felt simply from kissing someone. She groans when Sharon's tongue slips into her mouth, her smooth tongue caressing her. She gets lost in the sensation, her tongue coming to play with Sharon's, stroke hers, tease her just like she's doing to her.

Neither of them know how long they spend kissing, but they're both breathless as they pull away one last time. Brenda's dark eyes look into Sharon's, telling her what she needs, but Sharon already knows. Sharon can feel Brenda's wetness against her stomach, knowing it's probably on her pants, which will be a little awkward when she has to take them to the dry cleaners. Sharon starts kissing her way down to the junction between her opened thighs. Brenda's shivering with anticipation, her want unhidden, which Sharon loves. Sharon loves to know how much Brenda craves her touch; it makes her wet to know she's desired.

"Sharon, please," Brenda moans, her hips lifting as Sharon kisses over her mound. She doesn't know how long she can take the soft, gentle things Sharon's doing to her. It feels good, but the past two weeks she's been unbelievably aroused, and the only touch she's been wanting is Sharon. So patience is something she's running low on, no matter how sweet the gesture is – because she understands what Sharon's doing to her body, she just can't handle it.

Sharon nods her head once and then moves her mouth further down. She inhales deeply through her nose, her eyes closing as she takes a moment to savor the strong musky smell of her arousal. Sharon licks her lips and then lets her tongue slowly glide against the wet flesh of Brenda's center. Sharon growls, the taste waking up the beast that only Brenda can awaken from inside of Sharon. She begins to greedily lap up the moisture that has gathered on Brenda's center, her tongue swiping her folds, caressing her clit tenderly, and teasing her opening. She uses her lips to suck on her folds, her eyes on Brenda's as she sucks roughly. Brenda keeps her eyes on Sharon's just like she knows she likes it. Sharon does just what Brenda knew she would, devouring her with that talented mouth of hers.

Brenda's breath hitches when she feels Sharon's tongue on her clit again, slowly licking it. "Mmmm," she purrs softly, licking her lips. Sharon swirls her tongue around the nub, teasing it until Brenda feels like all her blood is rushing to it. Sharon has a mouth that was made for this. Brenda has never had anyone do to her body what this woman does. It's a natural talent, something she'd never done until she slept with Brenda, but Brenda finds it hard to believe because her tongue and her lips never fail to send her over the edge. "Ooh," Brenda whimpers, back arching off the bed as she tries to steady her rapid breathing. Sharon starts to gently suck on her clit, her lips soft and wet around her, the suction making her head spin. Brenda moans shamelessly. Her moans get louder and louder, ringing in her ear, but she knows how much Sharon enjoys hearing her moan; it's almost as much as she enjoys to her Sharon speak, she presumes. "Oh God!"

Sharon smirks, releasing Brenda's throbbing clit. "I'm just getting started," she husks.

That voice. Brenda wonders if Sharon understands that she could probably get off simply from listening to her, but she'll never tell Sharon that. It's more fun when she doesn't know. Brenda sits up a little, but is immediately pushed back by Sharon's forceful hand. Brenda doesn't try to move again, knowing that Sharon will just keep pushing her back down. She licks her lips, looking down at Sharon, who is looking at her glistening center like it's the most delicious thing she's ever seen. Brenda groans, needing to feel Sharon against her, but she knows better than to tell her that. This part of the night is about Sharon's needs.

Sharon gets up and off the bed, her eyes staying on Brenda, letting her know she's not going anywhere. She removes her pants, throwing them in the general direction of the bathroom so she doesn't forget to put them in the dry cleaner hamper. She watches as Brenda licks her lips, hunger flashing in those beautiful brown eyes. Sharon pulls her panties off slowly, watching Brenda as she watches the panties slip down her long legs. Sharon can feel her arousal more clearly now and it sends a shiver down her back as she gets back on the bed slowly, crawling to Brenda's lithe body. She moves her mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, passionately. Sharon's hand sneaks between Brenda's legs as she kisses her, and she feels Brenda's surprise when she bucks her hips and bites her lip simultaneously. Sharon moans her response, two fingers tracing her firmly. Brenda groans into her mouth, hips bucking again, but Sharon is a tease, always will be, and intends to make her wait as long as she can.

Brenda feels all the air stolen from her lungs and then Sharon's no longer kissing her. She gasps loudly, breathing harshly, her hips still gravitating to those skillful fingers. The word 'please' is being chanted in her mind, but her brain is too fuzzy with arousal for her to figure out how to speak the word. She looks into Sharon's eyes, the intensity in the green makes her head spin more. She licks her lips, closing her eyes, trying to clear her mind so she can form a coherent thought. She barely registers the wet warmth on her breast before she lets out a throaty moan. She's getting lost in all the pleasant sensations that she's feeling. Sharon's sucking on her inner breast, marking her, claiming her as her own. Brenda will willingly hand herself over to this woman, she just wants to feel her inside her.

"Please," she finally manages to whispers, the single word cracking.

Sharon bites Brenda's breast and then licks it, cooling it. "Don't rush me, it'll only make me make you wait longer," she tells her. Brenda growls, her hips helplessly lifting, but she doesn't get what she wants. Sharon continues to tease her, spreading her wetness around, rubbing over her entrance, slightly dipping into her opening and then pulling out just as fast. She can tell by the blonde's shallow breathing that it's driving her as crazy as she hopes. When she's teased her as long as she sees fit, she straddles one of Brenda's thighs, moaning when her clit rubs against Brenda's sweaty skin. She leans her body against Brenda's, her free hand beside Brenda's head to hold her up once she starts pushing her body against Brenda's. "Okay," she whispers, looking down at Brenda, making the blonde open her eyes. "Let me hear you beg," she orders hotly.

Brenda stares into Sharon's eyes, a questioning look in Brenda's eyes. "Beg?" Sharon answers with nothing more than her fingers moving closer to her entrance. "Please," she tries.

Sharon smiles, shaking her head. "You can do better than that," she purrs. "I know how much you want me. I don't want you to hold back," she tells her as she starts to rock her body against Brenda's, licking her lips as her clit and Brenda's thigh rub against each other deliciously. "Let me hear you beg for me," she breathes.

Brenda's heart is pounding in her chest as she feels one of Sharon's finger slowly slide into her. "Oh God," she purrs, trying to get Sharon to push in further, but she doesn't. "Please," she begs, the word breathy and hot, but it doesn't get her what she wants. "Sharon," she whines, her back arching a little as her hips try to push forward. "Please. Please. Please. Please touch me," she pleads, her words rushed.

Sharon rocks her hips a little faster, moaning, her body heating. "Not enough," she tells her, but she gives in a little, knowing Brenda's trying. She pushes that single finger deeply into her, hearing her moan.

"More," Brenda orders.

"Beg," is Sharon's only response.

Brenda can't do it. She doesn't know what Sharon wants to hear. She feels like she's going to explode, though. "Sharon, please." Sharon doesn't give in, but she can feel her rocking harder against her thigh. "I can't do it," she tells her exasperatedly.

"Look at me." Brenda doesn't look at her. "Brenda, look at me," she says more forceful. The blonde turns. Sharon breathes heavily through her nose, slowing her hips down because at the rate she's going she'll end up coming before she gets to fuck Brenda like she wants. "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes," Brenda breathes.

"Tell me how you want me. Tell me what you want me to do," she tells her, licking her lips. "Tell me what you need to feel, how you want to feel it. Make me believe you." Sharon decides to give her a little more, knowing that if she gives her a little, she'll want more. Sharon begins to rock her hips a little more, feeling the heat rushing through her body, but what will really get her blood flowing is the sound of the blonde woman begging her.

Brenda licks her lips, feeling one of Sharon's fingers slowly stroking her silky walls. "Mmmmm. Please go faster," she starts, her eyes focused on Sharon's. Sharon doesn't go faster, but she can see a look in Sharon's eyes that says she wants to. "I need to feel you inside me," she tells her, her hips trying to roll to make her give her more. "I-I-I... Sharon, I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me, Sharon." Brenda closes her eyes, feeling Sharon's finger curve inside her, caressing her gently.

"Keep going," Sharon husks.

Brenda nods her head, focusing simply on that finger inside her. "I need more," she tells her. "I want to feel you and only you. Your fingers – mmmmmm – deep inside me. Please give me more," she begs. Sharon adds another finger and Brenda groans, enjoying the feeling of Sharon's fingers inside her.

"Don't stop," Sharon says in a warning tone.

"Isn't it me that should be sayin' that?" Brenda breathes, but when she feels Sharon's palm push hardly against her, that's the only thing she can think about. "Oh, God. Do that again." Sharon doesn't do it again and Brenda actually growls with frustration. Sharon continues to scissor her fingers inside her, which feels amazing, but it's not what she wants. "Please, Sharon. I want you to fuck me harder," she tells her. "I need... uh, uh, uh." Brenda grunts when Sharon starts to fuck her harder. Brenda forgets for a moment how to breathe, the woman's fingers in her making her brain momentarily shut off.

"I told you not to stop. I'll stop if you..."

"No," Brenda quickly protests. "Please don't stop. Please don't stop. I need you so badly, Sharon. _Uh. Mmmmm. _I couldn't handle it if you stopped."

"Mmm," Sharon moans, thrusting her hips against Brenda's thigh. Brenda's hot around her fingers, contracting deliciously, and it's making Sharon impossibly aroused.

"Oh, that feels so good. Harder. Please. _Arrgghhh_. Please give me more. I need to feel _more_." Brenda's close, but not close enough. Sharon adds a third finger and Brenda screams loudly, her upper-body arching off the bed completely for a few seconds. "Fuck. Yes. God, you're so amazin'. Please don't stop that."

"This?" Sharon asks, curving all three fingers up and flicking them inside her.

"Fuck," she swears loudly. "Yes. _THAT!_"

"You like that, huh?" Sharon groans, rocking harder, gripping the pillow that her hand is on. "Tell me how much you like it."

"I, uh, I like it. Mmmmmm. _God! _I _love_ it. It feels... ugghh. Mmmmm. Oh, please. Please," she begs, her voice hoarse and thick with her accent. "Oh, yes. Right there. Mmmm. Please stay right there." Brenda's eyelids flutter as Sharon's fingertips tease that sensitive pad of flesh deep inside her.

"Oh, God," Sharon moans. "You feel so good around my fingers," she tells her, her thighs gripping more tightly around Brenda's as she grinds against her with more force.

"Mhm," Brenda hums, bringing both her hands to Sharon's hips. "Are you close?"

"Yes," Sharon breathes, her eyes closing.

"Mmmmm." Brenda's grip on Sharon's hips is tight, pushing her harder, guiding her against her thigh. Sharon's fingers inside her are moving faster, hitting just the right spots and she's close as well. "Mmmmm," she moans again, feeling Sharon's hand shift so her palm is grinding against her clit. "Please do it harder," she begs in a faint whisper, licking her lips.

Sharon gives in, her fingers pounding into her, her palm grinding into her, her mind set on two things: Brenda's orgasm and her own.

"Sharon," she screams hoarsely, body arching again. "Close," she whispers, nails digging into Sharon's hip, forcing her to reach her climax with her. "Please make me come," Brenda pleads. "Please. Oh, please, oh please. I need you to make me... Mmmmm. Yes. Yeah, like that. _PLEASE!_" Sharon's fingers pound into her mercilessly, curving up, hitting_that_ spot. One more quick movement of her wrist and she's coming, convulsing against Sharon's hand.

"Mmmm," Sharon moans as Brenda's walls clench around her and she rides out her orgasm with her. Sharon shudders, eyes shut tightly, rocking her hips, biting into her lip. She collapses, falling apart against Brenda's body, breathing heavily.

The two of them sigh contently, spent, not able to even think about doing anything besides breathing. They don't even bother to get up from the position they find themselves in. Brenda wraps her arm around Sharon, holding her to her. Their needs for the night have been met, but they both know they will have more nights. After all, they need each other.

The End.


End file.
